DeFalco
'DeFalco '''is the alias of the secondary antagonist in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Depending on the players action he could be considered merely the tertiary antagonist. He is the leader of the Mercs commanding the military arm of Cordis Die, and assists Raul Menendez throughout the campaign. He is stated by Farid to be Menendez's 'number two', and the second-in-command of the Cordis Die organization. DeFalco can be killed a number of different ways through out the campaign, all of whom are at the hands of either David Mason or Farid. Biograpghy History Little is known of DeFalco previous to his encounters in Black Ops II. All that is known is he joined up with Raul Menendez at some point and joined Cordis Die as his second in command and was also placed in charge of the Mercs. He also adopted the codename: "DeFalco", possibly to cover his true identity. Pakistan DeFalco made his first appearance in the mission "Fallen Angel", JSOC observing recorded footage showing details of his exploits in Pakistan; including executing targets for Menendez, and/or meeting with Pakistani officials. He is later seen in person midway through the mission while David Mason and Mike Harper are observing Menendez's meeting with ISI officers in Lahore. DeFalco and Menendez have a brief exchange of dialogue where the latter instructs DeFalco to see to the capture of Chloe Lynch, which he states he will see to personally before departing from Pakistan. Colossus/Captruing Chloe Lynch DeFalco next appears in the mission "Karma", where he and his mercenaries storm into Cayman Trench looking for Chloe. When David and Harper arrive to the club in an effort to escort Chloe out, DeFalco unexpectedly arrives and begins taking hostages from the crowd, demanding Chloe give herself up in exchange for their lives. After executing a hostage and preparing to kill a second, Chloe hands herself to him. DeFalco secures Chloe and orders his men to open fire on the JSOC operatives. Mason and Harper then pursue him through the floating city, fighting their way through his men to try and prevent him from escaping with Chloe. Choice 1= If the player catches up with DeFalco then he will return fire to the player and can be killed in a fire fight. His body will then be carried back to a VTOL by Harper and Salazar. |-| Choice 2= If the player fails to catch up to him (or intentionally fails) then he will escape with Chloe and survive. Yemen Provided he survives the events of "Karma", DeFalco will reappear in "Achilles' Veil", where he will great Menendez and stand with him and Farid as they address the followers of Cordis Die. However, an American VTOL arrives, which DeFalco shoots down with a rocket and escapes with Menendez. DeFalco and Menendez later meet up with Farid at the citadel where Menendez has Harper hostage. Menendez will then order Farid to shoot Harper to which DeFalco then further supports. Either Harper or Farid can be killed here but regardless DeFalco will escape while Menendez is captured. Attack on U.S.S. Obama DeFalco will reappear in the level "Odysseus" where he and several hundreds of Mercs attack the Obama aircraft carrier. DeFalco will rejoin a prison escaped Menendez and will help take hostages. As Briggs orders Salazar to shoot Menendez and DeFalco, Salazar will betray and shoot his own men. Choice 1= If Chloe and Farid are on the bridge then DeFalco will strike Chloe to the ground but will be shot in the head by Farid. |-| Choice 2= If Chloe is on the bridge but Farid is absent then DeFalco will slice her throat before setting her corpse on the ground. |-| Choice 3= If Farid is on the bridge but Chloe is absent then Farid will shoot DeFalco in the stomach but will be shot by DeFalco himself as he is dying. |-| Choice 4= If Chloe and Farid are both absent then DeFalco will play no part in Salazar's betrayal. After Salazar's betrayal (provided he is still alive at this point), Menendez uploads a virus allowing him to take control of the entire US navy drones fleet to which DeFalco witnesses. DeFalco presumably escaped in the VTOL that Menendez used to escape after doing so. Haiti After a series of drone attacks on cities across the globe thanks to Menendez, the Americans (with or without Chinese is player determind) will attack Haiti in which DeFalco takes part in the counter attack (if he is alive). DeFalco and Menendez will kill two soldiers and dress up in their uniforms to make their escape. However they are intercepted by Mason. As DeFalco moves in to kill Harper or Mason (player determind), Mason grab a Merc gun and use it to shoot and kill DeFalco and his subordinate. Gallery DeFalco_Hostage_BOII.png|DeFalco with a hostage. DeFalco profile BOII.png|DeFalco's profile. DeFalco execution BOII.png|DeFalco executing a man in front of Raul Menendez. DeFalco and Menendez at execution scene BOII.png|Should DeFalco survive Karma, he will appear again in Achilles' Veil, where he will taunt Farid into shooting Harper. DeFalco BOII.png|DeFalco moving to finish off Harper in Judgment Day. Raul Menendez Rally BOII.png|DeFalco present with Menendez at a Cordis Die rally in Yemen. DeFalco_Fight_BOII.png|DeFalco turning around to fight David in Karma. DeFalcoAV.png|DeFalco. Defalco odysseus.png|DeFalco in "Odysseus". Trivia *DeFalco is the first major antagonist in a Call of Duty campaign who can be fought and killed in a normal firefight, instead of as part of a special scripted event. If the player is fast enough to catch up to him at the end of the mission "Karma", he will attack the player alongside two Mercs, or, alternatively, the player can shoot him from a distance before he leaves the building. *DeFalco also appears to speak Spanish (or at the very least understand it) as seen when talking to Menendez in the mission "Fallen Angel". *DeFalco has , as evidenced by his pink eyes, white hair and very pale skin. This can be seen well in "Odysseus", when he is attacking Chloe Lynch, if he is still alive, Chloe Lynch has been rescued, and Farid is dead. *From his accent, DeFalco appears to be British. *It is possible for DeFalco to be killed by any friendly NPC during "Karma". If the player catches up to him during the chase but does not kill him, it is possible for a security guard to tackle him or shoot him. Even Salazar can kill him, even though Salazar works for Menendez. It's possible that he does this so he doesn't break his cover. *During the chase at the end of the level "Karma", sometimes, most likely due to a glitch, Chloe will suddenly stop but DeFalco will continue towards his extraction without her. *DeFalco cannot be gibbed or downed. When hit with Combatant Suppression Knuckles, he will die immediately. *Despite being the leader of the Mercs (PMCs), he is never seen wearing military equipment, apart from his Seal Team 6 disguise in the mission "Judgement Day", if he is still alive, when he prepares to kill Harper. Most of the times he wears a grey shirt, a black bubble jacket and a light brown pair of trousers. *DeFalco seems to have a good relationship with Raul Menendez as he is described by Farid as his number two and is seen hugging Menendez during "Achilles' Veil" if he survived the previous missions. *"DeFalco" (De Falco) means "The Falcon" in Latin. This is fitting due to him being Menendez's second-in-command and the commander of the Mercs. *DeFalco has his own theme, named "DeFalco's Theme". *DeFalco can deal more damage to the player than a standard Merc soldier. The same is true for the Mercs that fight the player alongside him in the end of "Karma". *DeFalco is one of four characters in the game that die regardless of the player's actions, the others being Farid, Hudson, and Kravchenko. *In every mission DeFalco is in, he uses a different weapon. In "Fallen Angel" intro, he uses a Remington 870 MCS, if the player catches up to him in "Karma" he uses an MTAR, if he is still alive in "Achilles' Veil" he uses a AN-94 and an FHJ-18 AA in "Odysseus" he uses a M8A1. His Five Seven is the only weapon that he uses in more than one mission. **This is similar to Grigori Weaver, who uses a different weapon in every mission he's in. *DeFalco only appears as a friendly NPC in Achilles' Veil and Odysseus, if still alive. *DeFalco's name is spelled different throughout the campaign, as DeFalco and Defalco. *DeFalco's name can only be heard in Fallen Angel and Karma. Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists